T1: The Tale of Emma Witwicky
by Heart of the Night Fury
Summary: Emma and Sam have always been there for one another, as brother and sister, through good times and bad. And when they go to buy their first car together things take and unusual turn. A turn that will lead them on the start to the greatest adventure ever. And it will have the biggest impact on Emma's life. BeeXOC WARNING: Mikaela will be a side character, nothing else.
1. My Name Is Emma

**More inspiration... more ideas... WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEEEE?!**

**Well, while you think about that, you can just sit and read this thing i just came up with. That's really all i got to say.**

* * *

Ch. 1  
My Name Is Emma

"Witwicky!"

My eyes snapped open and I inhaled sharply. I quickly lifted my head up from my desk and several of my classmates laughed around me. I groaned irritably, rubbing my eyes as I looked up at my teacher, who was giving me that same stern look that he saved just for me. I think he started saying something like, 'you must pay attention,' but I was so tired by now that I almost didn't hear. Don't be too surprised. English has never been my best subject, and English IV is no exception. The only reason I'm in here at all is because I need it in order to graduate high school. And since this is my senior year, it's pretty important, no matter how stupid I think it is.

Incase you're wondering, my name is Emma Witwicky; daughter to Ron and Judy Witwicky, and older sister by one year to Sam Witwicky. I'm sure you know about him somehow, so I'll move on. …What's that? You want to know what I look like? Sure, why not?

Let me start simple; I'm about 5'5" in height, but that's only because of long legs, and even then I'm still half an inch shorter than Sam. I'm not skinny, at all, but I'm not obese, either. I'm just a little on the 'more to love' side, that's all. But, trust me, this girl's got some muscles on her, and she knows how to use it! My hair is naturally black and wavy, with sky-blue highlights that I've had since my sophomore year. It's also cut to reach between my shoulder blades and my bangs fall just above my right eye, one blue highlight in the middle of them. I have very large, round hazel eyes that always seemed to shine like lighters. Covering them are my pair of solid black, cat-eye glasses that I've worn since I was fourteen. As far as my cloths go, I have sort of a hipster/tomboy thing going on. Like, today I'm wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with rips along my thighs and shins. I have on my favorite pair of purple and black checkered Converts. To top it all off, I have on a sleeveless black shirt that says "Shut Up & Spin" written in all white caps, and under it is a picture of a girl spinning a large flag.

Oh! Did I mention I was in my schools' color guard? Yeah! I started my freshmen year, and I've been in love with it ever since. Plus, thanks to four years of hard band camp, marching, and a lot of flag spinning, I've got to serious arm and leg muscles. I love the program, I love guard buds, I love my band nerds, and I love my flag! I'm the only senior in guard who doesn't spin a rifle or saber, but I don't care. Because when I spin my flag, I spin my flag like there's no tomorrow! I'm committed to my flag, and my flag alone. My flag is my child, and I'll love it for the rest of my life. And I hope that when I go to college, I can do color guard there.

Did I mention I named my flag 'Faith?' Yes, my flag is a girl. Now you know.

My teacher looked like he was gong to continue his lecture when he bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. I quickly stuffed my sketchbook(I had been drawing instead of taking notes) into my bag before putting the bag strap over my shoulder and heading out the door. As I went out I looked forward and saw and open classroom door across the hall from mine. It was Sam's History class. I could see him standing in front of his teacher's desk, talking to said teacher. I didn't need to hear what he was saying to know he was begging for and A.

See, it's like this. Even though I've had my drivers license since I was sixteen, I've never had my own car. My dad always made me use his or my moms'. He said he was waiting for Sam to get his license so that he could get a car for us to share. It was a silly rule, but my dad's also kind of cheap and not willing to buy two cars for his two kids. I don't have a problem sharing a car, neither does Sam. But our dad gave us one condition; we had to bring him three A's, and we both had to give him $1,000 dollar, and he was going to pay the other $2,000. I managed to get all three A's thanks to my Band class. All I have to do is show up and do good on my routine and I get a good grade. Plus, I've been working as a hostess at a Macaroni Grill for a couple years now, so the money wasn't hard to get. Sam, however, had some issues. Not with the A's, but with the money. He had been bouncing from one job to the next, trying as hard as he could to get the money. It was hard, but he got the 1,000 after a while. Now he only had one A left to go.

Sighing, I walked over to the door and leaned against the wall, waiting for Sam to come out with whatever grade he got. After waiting for a few minutes he came running out of the classroom, punching his fists in the air.

"Yes! Thank you, Jesus!"

I giggled. "I'm guessing you're sucking up went well?"

Sam whipped his head around to face me, a large smile on his goofy face.

"I got it Emma! I made and A!"

I walked over and looked down at his paper. Yep, it was an A. An A-, but an A, nonetheless.

"Nice one, bro," I said, giving him a one-armed hug. "Now let's go show that beautiful A to our dad."

It took us about five minutes to get through the hoard of people running throughout the halls and to the front doors. We ran outside and searched around for our dad's little green car. The second I saw it I playfully pushed Sam away and mad a B-line for it. He hollered at me as he chased after me, but I just laughed and continued running. After all, I'm the one with the leg power, aren't I? And it was because of that leg power that I got to the car first. As soon as I did I hopped into the passenger seat next to my dad.

"Hi, daddy," I said sweetly, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

He chuckled. "Hey, sweetie. Where's your brother?"

"Still running."

It was about thirty seconds later that Sam had finally made it to the car.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he shouted.

"Don't know why you're cheering," I said. "I'm the one who got here first."

Sam ignored me as he threw his bags into the back and quickly opened the door to get in the back seat.

"So?" our dad asked.

"A-!" Sam said happily. "It's an A, though!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see," our dad reached back and grabbed Sam's paper. "Ah, it's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

I smiled, feeling excited about what was to come. Reaching inside a smaller zipper section on my book bag, I took out my Ipod and put my ear-buds in. I turned on the devise and turned on 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. Okay, can I just say, I absolutely love Lady Gaga with all my being? I mean, I listen to other songs too, but she's my baby! I listen to her music all the time. And any of you haters out there can go kiss my ass!

We had been driving for about ten minutes when we drove up to a place I knew all too well. It was the _Porsche _dealership! I was so surprised I yanked my ear-buds out and sat up on my knees, staring in disbelief. No way my cheap-ass father would get a Porsche!

"No freaking way!" I nearly shouted.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Sam yelled, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I am."

My face fell as I whipped my head around to stare at my father in disbelief.

"You guys aren't getting a Porsche," he said before he burst into laughter.

I sank into my seat, my excitement fading. I should've known it was too good to be true. Despite being a bit disappointed, it was still a pretty good joke, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I did, however, reach over and push on my dad's shoulder.

"That's not nice!" I said smartly.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked, sounding like a child who just lost some candy. "What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny," our dad laughed. "You think I'd really get you guys a Porsche for your first car?"

I threw my hands up. "We should've known, brother!" I said dramatically. "It was a well brought out trick made against us, and we fell for it!"

I leaned my head back so I was looking at Sam, and he did not look happy at all. He shook his head as he folded his arms and turned away.

"I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of this whole thing," he said irritably.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke."

I rolled my eyes as I ignored the two for the rest of the ride. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the real dealership place we were going to. As we pulled in we passed a guy that was holding a sign…and dressed like a clown. _Oh, no…_

"Here?!" Sam said in disbelief. "No no no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

Dad huffed. "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

Sam huffed. "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see _40-Year-Old Virgin_?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Sam gestured to one car. "That's what this is," he gestured to another. "And this is 50-year-old-virgin. You want me to live that life? And how do you think Emma's gonna feel driving one of these? She's a senior!"

I sighed deeply. "Sam, at this point, I just don't care anymore…"

"Listen to your sister, Sam," said dad. "She knows what she's talking about."

"But-"

"Ah! Lady and gentlemen!"

We all turned to see a man walking out of the building, who could only be the owner. He walked right up to us and shook dad's hand.

"Bobby Bolivia," he introduced himself. "Like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?"

"Well, my kids here are looking to buy their first car," said dad.

"And you come to see me?"

"We had to," I mumbled.

"That practically make us family," Bobby reached his hand out. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

Sam reached his hand out. "Sam."

Bobby turned to look at me and grinned widely. "Oh! And who may this stunning young woman be? Your sister?"

"Yes," I held my hand out. "I'm Emma."

"Emma!" Bobby took my hand in both of his own and shook them gently. "The pleasure is mine. Alright, kids, let me talk to yah."

Bobby put his arms around mine and Sam's shoulders and started leading us away from dad.

"Sam, Emma, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. And let me tell you two something; a driver don't pick the car, the car pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Now guys, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy," he pointed forward, and called out, "Hey, Mammy!"

We all looked over at the woman he was gesturing to, who was sitting across the street in her yard. The minute she saw Bobby she raised her hand up as high as it could go and flipped him off.

"Oh, boy…" I huffed.

Having had enough of this crap, I quickly walked away from Sam and Bobby, who continued going on about cars. I walked all around the lot, examining all the cars that surrounded me.

"Hmm… Crap," I said as I walked through the cars, pointing to each one. "Crap… Crap… Mega Crap… Super-Ultra crap… Cra- Oh!"

I immediately stopped walking, pointing, and saying 'crap,' because for the first time since we arrived, I didn't need to. There, right in front of me, was a yellow 1970 Camero with black racing strips. The thing might've been old and the paint was very faded, but it was by far the most beautiful used car I had ever seen. It was certainly better-looking than any of the cars in this lot, that's for sure.

I stared at the car for another second before slowly walking forward towards it. When I was right in front of it I lifted one of my hands up and pressed it to the hood. Surprisingly, the surface felt warm, like it had just been driven. I shrugged. Maybe it was just brought in or something? I walked over to the drivers side, letting my hand sliding against the hood. So far, I liked the feel of this car. I turned my head to look at Sam, who was looking at a bunch of other crap-cars.

"Hey, Sam! Come check out this beauty!"

At the word 'beauty,' I thought I felt the hood rumble slightly under my hand, but I ignored it. I looked back at the car before I reached for the drivers door and opened it. I leaned down to look inside, and I saw the interior looked just as nice and pretty as the outside. Hanging from the rearview mirror was a small disco ball and an angry bumblebee that looked surprisingly cute. I smiled as I hopped inside and sat in the comfortable, cushioned seat. I reached up and grabbed the stirring wheel, rubbing my thumbs along the ring, trying to get a feel of it. So far, it felt good. Really good. I glanced up, and through the windshield I saw Sam standing in front of the car, running his hand over the hood. Bobby was standing on the other side.

"Nice find, Emma," he said as he walked over to the driver's side. "This one ain't that bad. It's even got racing stripes."

"Yeah, it got racing…" Bobby leaned over the car. "What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about his car. Manny! What is this?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the stirring wheel. It was at that moment that I noticed there was something in the wheels' center, but it was covered with dust. I licked my thumb and rubbed it against the center. Once the dust was cleared I saw that there was some sort of symbol on the wheel. It appeared to be the face of a man, and it looked like he was almost smiling.

"What do you think that is?" Sam asked, pointing at the face.

"Dunno. The last owner must've put it there," I guessed. "Probably some sort of gang symbol or something."

"How much?" I heard my dad ask.

Instantly my head shot up and I looked over at him. Was my dad really going to buy this car? _Please buy it! Please buy it! Please, please, please!_

"Well," Bobby leaned down over the car. "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"But the paint's faded," Sam interjected.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

I raised and eyebrow. "So… custom faded?"

"Well, it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby looked at my dad. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four."

My jaw fell open. "But, dad!"

He looked down at me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't."

"Alright girly," Bobby patted the hood. "Come on, out the car."

"But- But you said cars pick-"

"I know what I said, and now I'm telling you to get out the car," he walked over to the car next to us. "Come on, you can check out this beaut."

I looked over at Sam and saw he was just as disappointed as I was. But he stood up and walked around to the front. I sighed sadly, looking around the inside of the car.

"Sorry, bae," I said sadly, patting the stirring wheel.

I shook my head as I reached over to open the door. But just as I opened it I slammed back shut, and I yelped. At the same time, the door to the passenger seat swung open, hitting the other car hard. I looked around and stared. Suddenly, there was a static coming from the inside of the car. I glanced down and saw the dial was turning on it's own. A second later, I heard something…

_**"Better than man…"**_

I gasped slightly. Suddenly there was a loud, base-like sound that issued from the car. The noise vibrated all over the lot, and at once, all the windows of all the other cars burst into shards. I yelped as I hunched over in my seat, feeling scared even though I knew I was out of harms way. It almost felt like the my seat curled up a bit, as though it was hugging me.

After a few seconds I slowly lifted my head up, feeling a little more safer. I poked my head through the window and out at the lot. It was a complete mess. Broken glassed covered the entire place. Bobby was standing in the middle of the area, his whole body shaking. Then he whipped around to look at us.

"Four thousand!" he said in a shaky voice.

We all stared at him, stunned by what had happened and his abrupt change of mind. I was the first to recover.

"I get to drive first!" I shouted. "I call Seniority! I call Big Sisterhood! I call _everything_! But I'm driving it first!"

As I continued my rant, I thought I heard a small, almost happy wine coming from the radio.

* * *

**Yep. This is what i've done. This is what i'm doing with my life. Well, i hope you like it. If you do i'll start writing the next one after i come home from my friend's house tomorrow. Bye.**


	2. Strange Car

**I honestly don't know what to say... Just read...**

* * *

Ch. 2  
Strange Car

(Sunday)

"_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me! Papa- Paparazzi! Baby, there's no other superstar! You know that I'll be, your Papa- Paparazzi!_"

_Knock, knock…_

"_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine!_"

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"_Baby, you'll be famous! Chase yah down until you love me! Your Papa- Papar-_"

_BAMB, BAMB, BAMB!_

"ALRIGHT!"

I raised my foot up and stepped off the surface of my bed, where I had currently been jumping up and down on. After pausing my radio I walked over to my front door and yanked it open. My dad was standing there, his fist raised to knock on the door again.

"Can I help you, daddy?" I asked sweetly, trying to cover up my outburst.

"Yeah, you can," he said. "Your brother's busy doing his chores around the house, so I need you to go ahead and clean the car."

"Now? By myself?" I asked, and my dad nodded. "But, you said Sam and I could-"

"If you go clean the car, and do a good job, I won't make you do your chores for three days. And I'll still give you your allowance on Sunday."

A short pause…

"Where's the sponge?"

My dad chuckled. "In the garage. Now, change into something to work in and get to cleaning."

"Yes, sir!"

I then quickly shut the door and ran over to my dresser. I changed into a pair of jean-shorts and a purple tank top, slipping off my shoes and socks. After that I ran out of my door and quickly went down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last few steps.

"Emma, be careful!" my mom snapped when she saw me.

"My bad!"

Ignoring her irritated look, I continued to run throughout the house until I reached the front door. After that I ran over to the outside of the garage. The car sat there on the carport, still in the same spot it had been when we brought it home Friday. I spared it a smile before I ran into the garage to retrieve the sponge and the soap. Once I had both I went back outside and to the side of the garage building, where the hose was connected to the water pipe. I grabbed the nozzle and dragged it out to the car.

"Hey, bae," I said cheerfully, setting down the soap and the sponge. "Dad says you're getting dirty, so I gotta clean you up now."

I reached in through the open window and opened the glove compartment, taking the keys out of it. I walked around the car to the drivers side and leaned back through the window, putting the key in and turning it.

"My Ipod's charging, at the moment," I reached over to the radio dial. "So, we'll just have to see what you got on your radio…"

I turned the dial all the way until it was on the right side before I finally got a good enough signal, not to mention a good song. 'Don't Stop The Music,' by Rihanna.

_**Please don't stop the- Please don't stop the- Please don't stop the music!**_

"Nice…" I said slyly.

With that, I set the hose to spray mode and turned it on. Careful not to get it inside the windows, I lifted it up and sprayed the water on the hood of the car first. As I walked around the car, soaking it all up, I started to focus a little more on the music. When that happens, I start to sing along. And when I sing along, I start to dance a little.

"_I wanna take you away! Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play! I just can't refuse it! Like the way you do this! Keep on rockin' to it! Please don't stop the- Please don't stop the music!"_

Holding the hose in the air, I started jumping up and down, moving my hips and waving arms. Now, I don't know if I imagined it, but I thought I had heard a static-like chuckle coming from the radio.

"_Baby, are you ready? Cause it's getting cold. Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? What goes on between us, no one has to know. This is a private show. Oh!"_

As I continued to sing and dance around, I turned off the hose and set it on the ground. I picked up the sponge and soap. I opened the bottle and squirted a large amount of the blue liquid onto the sponge. I dropped the bottle and walked over to the car, starting on the hood first.

"_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party. And now we're rockin' on the dance floor, acting naughty. Your hands around my waist. Just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now were face to face…"_

I started to kick up my feet and wiggle my hips as I scrubbed along the drivers side.

"_I wanna take you away! Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play! I just can't refuse it! Like the way you do this! Keep on rockin' to it! Please don't stop the- Please don't stop the- Please don't stop the music!"_

Two more minutes of this and I had scrubbed the entire car in soapy suds. By the time I did the song had ended. When it did, I jumped into the air and landing into a pose, holding rocker hands up above my head.

"Rock on, bros!"

From behind me, the radio went to static for a split second before it stopped, and there were people clapping and cheering in the background. I just assumed it was just some kind of kink, so I just laughed it off. Tossing the sponge to the ground, I picked the hose back up and turned it on again.

It took a couple moments to rinse off all the suds, but when I did, the car looked ten times cleaner than it did when we bought it. I gave a loud whistle as the water dripped off the sides of the car, admiring the way it seemed to gleam in the sunlight.

"Damn, bae! You clean up nice," I jeered, grinning at the car.

A happy wine sounded from the radio, and I grinned, feeling only a little confused. Those wines, whether they sounded happy, sad, or neutral, had been happening a lot lately. It was strange, but I didn't think about it too much.

I walked over to the drivers side and reached inside to pull out the key. I spun the object around my finger and grabbed it.

"Well, you've just had your first bath," I stated. "Your officially part of the family, now."

* * *

(Wednesday)

"Hey, guys," I said as I walked into the guard room.

I was greeted by several 'hello's,' and 'hey girl's' by the rest of the squad. I walked over to my spot in the cubbies, tossing my book bag inside before taking off my shirt.

"Anyone know what the plan is for today?" I asked as I took out my blue T-shirt.

"Andy's gonna help rifles learn more routines," answered my fellow senior, Cathy. "Flags are just suppose to work on what he gave us last week."

Andy is our amazing color guard instructor. And when I say he's amazing, he is _amazing_! He's been doing guard for over thirty years since he was in high school. He's a great teacher, he's super fun, and to top it all off, he's patient with us. He doesn't expect us to get everything right the first time, and he helps us get everything right and helps us progress. He doesn't believe that getting mad or yelling solves anything, so we almost never hear him yell. Almost. There was this one time when a new girl talked back to him my sophomore year, and he yelled at her to get off the field. It was _scary_…

After we had stripped and changed, we all grabbed our flags and rifles from the equipment room, and we all headed outside. We continued chattering for a bit as we headed to the stadium. The football team wasn't practicing today, so we didn't have to worry about kicking them off our field.

"Hey, Emma," my friend Amy called from behind me- another senior. "Isn't that your car?"

I looked back at her for a moment before looking over at the parking lot. My car was sitting almost at the very front of the lot, facing the football stadium. _That's funny, _I thought to myself. _I thought I parked it near the exit…_

"Yeah, that's my car," I said as we continued.

"Damn," Amy jeered. "Best-looking used car I've ever seen."

I couldn't help the proud smile that grew on my face.

"Shame that's it's not your own, though," said Cathy. "How are you and Sam even suppose to share that thing?"

"Simple," I said. "I get it on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, and Sam gets it Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays."

"What about Sundays?"

I shrugged. "Depends on who gets the keys first."

"How did Sam get home today, then?" asked Alex- a junior.

"I told him that I needed the car here so I could drive home from practice. So, I said he either had to get on the bus or walk his ass home."

At this, the girls all chuckled. I grinned. _They actually think I'm joking._

After that, Andy had us get in a block to stretch out our bodies. We took care of our arms, hands, and backs. When we sat down on the ground to stretch our legs, I whistled for Cathy.

"Hey Cathy, look!"

She turned to look at me. I put on a serious face as I crisscrossed my legs.

"Freshmen year…"

I put my feet together and pushed them out, my legs forming a diamond shape.

"Sophomore year…"

Cathy starting grinning, and so did I. I struck my legs out so they were slightly parted.

"Junior year…"

In one swift movement, I flung my legs open as wide as they could go and tossed my hands in the air, sticking my chest out slightly.

"Senior year!"

The instant laughter that went on told me that everyone had been watching, not just Cathy. Keeping my hands up, I turned my head to look at the others. The three freshmen we had this year all had their legs crossed and were blushing furiously. The sophomores were chuckling loudly, still looking unsure of what to do. The juniors and seniors, however, were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off. Still smiling, I turned back around. Andy was sitting on a bench a few feet away, looking at his drill binder. But he had his hand over his mouth and his shoulders were shaking. He was clearly laughing, too.

"I am victorious!" I hollered, waving my hands in the air.

Through all the laughter, could hear a faint beeping sound. Not to mention, I thought I could see a cars' headlights blinking out the corner of my eye. Feeling curious, I turned my head until I was facing the parking lot. My car was still there, except now it looked like it had moved so it was closer to the stadium. I stared at it in confusion. I don't know why, but I had the strangest feeling that it was…watching me.

Before I could think any further I heard Andy tell us to get our equipment. I shook my head as I stood up, and I went to get my flag.

* * *

(Friday)

Seven minutes. That's how long our whole show is. You might not think it's much, but I promise you, it's a lot. And it was just how long we had just performed. It was Friday night; game night; half time. Me and my bad had just performed our entire show for our _adoring _audience(note my sarcasm). I stood in the very center of the field, having just caught a 'High Mama' toss, ending my solo. Yes, I have a solo. Be proud of me.

I heard one of the drummers give a few taps against his drum, signaling us to move out. At once, I lowered my arms and started running. I sprinted across the field, gathering my other flags and my swing flag. Once all was collected, I followed everyone else off to the side of the field. I jogged for a moment before having to speed-walk instead. My legs were throbbing and I was breathing heavily, but I was beaming. No matter how exhausted I was, I was always happy with a good performance like that.

Our band director brought us over into a huddle once we were off the field. He talked to us for a few minutes, telling us we did a great job and that we were ready for when competition season started. I knew we were ready for when those weeks came. He finally released us to put up our stuff and take our bread during the 3rd quarter, which usually consisted of us drinking water and eating peanut butter crackers and talking to each other while we had the chance.

I quickly wrapped up my flags and stuffed them into their flag bag, setting it against the fence. The band set their own stuff down around the fence before going over to the band moms, who all had crackers and water bottles. My legs were so tired I almost didn't have the strength to go get my own water. Once I did, I walked over to the fence, away from the others. I didn't necessarily feel like talking to anybody at the moment, so I just decided to be left with my thoughts.

I reached up for the cap of my bottle to open it, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. I'm not weak by any means, so I knew it wasn't that. Whether it was because of my sweaty palms or the water on the outside of the bottle, my hand kept slipping on the stupid little thing.

"Open, damn it!" I demanded, trying my best to open the bottle.

"Need a hand?"

My brows furrowed as I turned around. Standing right beside me was clearly, a normal looking young man. He appeared to be just about my age, if not, older. He was tall, probably a couple inches taller than me. And I could tell he had some muscles. His skin was so tanned that his skin looked almost golden. He had short hair that came out in bright, caramel waves, which ended just above his stunningly bright baby-blue eyes. He was wearing a solid black T-shirt with two yellow lines going down his chest. He had a pair of baggy, dark blue jeans that ended until they touched the ground, and I noticed his solid black sneakers.

I stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say or do. Then I cleared my throat, and slowly lifted my water bottle towards him.

"Sure…"

The guy smiled as he took the bottle in his hand. It took him about half a second to get the cap off, and I felt a little deflated when he did. He handed me both the bottle and its cap, and I took them.

"Thanks," I said before finally taking a swig of my cold water.

The young man stood there, watching me drink my water. From the corner of my eye I could see a curious- almost fascinated expression on his face. I gave him a look before finally lowering the bottle. We both stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Pretty impressive, what you did out there."

I turned to look at him. "Oh, you mean our marching show?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I've never seen anything like it before. It's fascinating."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The man smiled, looking out towards the field. "I can only imagine the kind of effort you go through to make something like that."

"Oh, we go through a lot of effort," I said matter-of-factly. "But, no matter how hard it gets, it's always worth it in the end."

The man gave a small nod of understanding. I grinned a little.

"So, what's your name, stranger?"

The buy blinked, and his head snapped back to me. "M-my name?"

"Yeah, your name," I said. "I mean, you came over here to talk to me, you might as well tell me your name. Here, I'll go first. Ahem… Hi, I'm Emma."

I extended my hand out towards the guy and waited. He loked at my hand for a second when he smiled, taking my hand and giving it a gentle shake.

"Nice to meet you Emma," he said. "I'm…Benny."

"Benny," I repeated, lowering my hand when he let go of it. "Well, it's nice to meet you, too. Yah know, now that I think about it, I've never seen you around here before. Did you just here or something?"

Benny gave a small shrug. "You could say that. Just got into town about a week ago."

I nodded, taking a swig of my water before continuing, "Well, we don't' normally get new people around here, but it's nice of you to be here. This place could need some getting used to, but I'm sure you'll like it. You know, there was this one girl, who moved in five years ago…"

The whole time I was talking Benny continued to listen closely, leaning against the fence with me. He kept his eyes fixed on me, a grin painted on his cute face… Wait, did I just call him cute?

Uhh…

Oh, hell! Fine, you got me! I think he's cute. Real cute. And that's why I think this situation is a little strange. I mean, I'm sweating like a pig in my uniform, my hair's probably super frizzy and flying in the air, and my face makeup had to be running down my sweaty face by now. And yet, this surprisingly attractive guy was standing there, grinning at me like non of those things were even happening.

"…and now everyone likes peanut butter with their breakfast," I finished.

Benny grinned more. "That's pretty interesting, and a little crazy."

"I know!" I said a little excitedly. "I wish something crazy like that would happen to me. Crazy is fun!"

Benny chuckled, and the soft, warm sound of it made me smile. Suddenly, I heard a loud whistle blow in the distance. I whipped my head around to look at the field, and a my eyes glanced up at the score board. The timer showed me that I had less than two minutes to get back to the stands before 4th quarter.

"Crap! Sorry, I have to go," I said to Benny. "It was nice talking to you, though."

"I liked talking with you, too," he said. "Maybe we'll see each other around town?"

"Yah know, I'd actually liked that."

I smiled at Benny, and he smiled back. For some reason, that kind smile of his made me feel safe and comfortable. I don't know why I felt this, but I didn't mind. I liked it.

"Well…I'll see yah later."

I gave a small wave as I started to walk backwards. Benny waved at me before turning around and walking away. I watching him for a moment before turning around and running back to the stands.

40 minutes later found me gathering all my stuff from the guard room. I said my lazy goodbye's to the others before shuffling out the door and down the hall. People called out to me as I walked by and I mumbled back to them, but otherwise, I said nothing.

It seemed like only seconds later that I walk back outside, looking around for Sam and our car. I found the car, and it was parked right in the center of the lot. I didn't see Sam at all, though. He was probably out looking for his crush, Mikaela. The only reason she was here was so she could be with her steroid-pumped boyfriend who was on the football team.

Looking to make sure that no care were coming, I shuffled my way over to the car. I was so tired I kept opening and closing my eyes unwillingly due to exhaustion. When I was almost at the car I closed my eyes as I let out a loud, long yawn, rubbing my eyes. A second later I reopened my eyes, and I blinked. The drivers door was now wide open. I stared at the car, feeling confused. _That wasn't open before, was it?_ I slowly walked over to the drivers side, staring inside. I reached up and ran my hands along the door. I was very tempted to drive my bae home, but I knew I shouldn't. Even if I wasn't tired, Same has the car on Fridays, so it wouldn't be fair if I drove.

Giving a low sigh, I slowly started to close the door.

"Very tempting," I said. "But, I can't tonight. I'm too tired."

The car seemed to deflate a little, but I ignored it. I shuffled back over to the passengers side and opened the door. After tossing my junk in the back I slumped into the passengers seat. I shut the door before I leaned my head back and yawned again.

"And now…we wait…"

Not wanting to wait until Sam came back, I closed my eyes.

What felt like a couple of seconds might have been several minutes, for all I knew. When that time passed I just heard the _click _of the keys turning and then the low rumble of the engine starting. Sam must have finally come. And yet, I don't remember hearing the door open or close. _Ugh…Whatever…_

A moment later I felt a pair of hands pull my seat-belt over my waist and torso. There was a loud _click_ as the buckle was secure. A large hand came up and pulled my loose hair out from under the seat-belt, then it moved the strap so it wasn't cutting into my neck. I sighed, rubbing my cheek against the strap as I shifted around in my seat.

"Wake me up when we get home…"

Sam chuckled, and I was surprised at how much deeper his voice sounded. _When did that happen…? _But, I honestly didn't care. I was just able to hear the door open and Sam's voice say something before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**You know how this goes. You tell me if you liked it or not. If you did, good for you. If not...too bad. I'm still gonna write more. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Goodbye Mikaela

**I'm back for more! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

* * *

Ch. 3  
Goodbye Mikaela

(Saturday)

"EMMA! WAKE UP!"

_Clang! Bang! Thump!_

My hand flew back and knocked over my alarm clock. My head went up and hit against the wood of my bedspread. Finally, I rolled over and landed hardly on my bedroom floor. It took me about to more seconds to regain myself. A small amount of pain cam to my back and I moaned. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sam hunched over me, a small smile on his face.

"You okay, Sleeping Beauty?" he asked me.

"Screw off!"

I snapped my hand up at him to slap his face, but he stood up before I could. I ended up flapping my hand above my head like an idiot. Sam chuckled at me before he reached down and grabbed my wrist with both of his hands. I was pulled up until I was sitting up right. I pulled my hand away from Sam and rubbed my back.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" I groaned irritably. "I'm perfectly capable of getting up in the morning by myself, thanks."

"Emma, it's pass 1:30."

I stared at him, eyebrows raised. I looked around to look at my clock, which was hanging off the edge of my side table by its cord. The time read 1:32 pm.

"Well, then…"

"Don't tell me your still exhausted from last night."

I whipped my head around. "Hey! That game went on a whole extra hour than it should've! And I had to do a seven-minute show, so shut up!" I snapped at him. "And don't you dare say that marching band isn't hard work, because it is!"

"Don't worry!" Sam raised his hands up. "I'd never use your band skills to piss you off. I know what'll happen if I do."

I rolled my eyes, grinning slightly. He should know what would happen. See, last year there was this retarded sophomore basketball player, and he was going on about how band wasn't a sport- that we never work hard and don't do shit. He ended up staying at home for a week with a broken nose. Curtsey of me! I got in trouble of course, but it was worth it.

"Well, aside from the fact that it's the afternoon," I looked up at Sam. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Put it this way. Do the words 'lake' and 'party' mean anything to you?"

I stared blankly at him for about half a second before I realized what he was talking about. I had nearly forgotten that we were suppose to go to a party today. I still wasn't sure if we were really invited, but who cares?!

"Well, why didn't yah say so?"

Instantly my drowsiness vanished and I stood up. A second later I turned Sam around and started pushing him towards the door.

"Wha- Emma!"

"No boys allowed at this time!" I snapped. "I gotta shower, dry my hair, and get dressed. So, pop off!"

After a couple of strides I finally managed to push Sam out of my room. Before he could do more than turn around I shut the door in his face. I grinned as I turned.

"Let's get ready to party."

By the time I had showered, dried my hair, gotten dressed, and ate a peanut butter sandwich nearly two hours had passed. It was about time for me and Sam to go, and I was ready. I was dressed in a shirt sleeveless, V-neck muscle shirt with the words "Spin Like A Beauty, and Toss Like A Beast," written on it in purple and orange. I had on a pair of black cameo shorts that went down to my knees and I had on a pair of blue and black flip-flops. My hair was all down and slightly puffy, my bangs in my face, as usual.

"C'mon, Sam! Let's go!" I shouted as I pounded my fist against his bedroom door.

"Give me five seconds!" he snapped back.

I reared my head back and let out an irritated groan as I turned around to walk down the stairs. I jumped so I could hop over the last two steps and looked back up.

"TIME'S UP! LET'S LEAVE!"

"ALRIGHT!"

I folded my arms and tapped my foot for several seconds before I heard Sam's door open and shut. I started clicking my tongue as he started jogging down the stairs, and I didn't stop until he was sanding on the floor with me.

"About time," I scolded. "Can we go now?"

"We can now," said Sam.

We both turned and headed out the front door. I could see dad working on his new path, and mom walking on it, holding a bundle of flowers. Sam spun the keys in his hands, letting out a happy laugh.

"Guys, I do not like footprints on my grass," dad groaned, driving his spade into the ground. "That's why I built my path."

"What foot- There's no footprints!"

"So why don't you both go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

"_Your _grass?" I mused. "Dad, this is family grass. We can walk all over it if we damn well please."

"Emma!" mom snapped.

"Judy, she's 18-years-old, she's a growing woman. She can say what she wants," he looked back at me. "Emma, when you get married, and you and your husband own your own grass, then you'll understand how I feel about mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Please! As if I'm ever gonna get married. There's no man in this universe who can handle my craziness."

"Don't you dare talk like that, young lady!" mom snapped, pointing a threatening finger at me. "I'm getting some grandchildren out of you, one way or another. No questions asked."

I stared at her, feeling mildly afraid for my life. Don't get me wrong, I want to get married and have kids one day. But, so far, no guy I've been with has been even close to good enough in my opinion. I've only had two boyfriends, one in my freshmen year and one in my junior year. My first boyfriend was a guy who used me because he didn't want his friends to think he was gay. The second one cheated on me with the skinny, hot cheerleader captain because he didn't like being with someone of my size. Typical, right?

My gaze wandered over to Mojo, who was sitting at his doghouse. I noticed a small glimmer, and I saw he was wearing dog jewelry.

"Oh God, mom," I groaned. "We said no jewelry for Mojo!"

Sam noticed the jewels too, and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore," Sam walked up to mom. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, mom."

"What? That's his _bling_!"

I rolled my eyes. _One day, mankind will stop abusing their dogs with poor fashion sense. _I turned and walked towards the car, reaching for the driver's door.

"Oh no, you don't," Sam grabbed my wrist. "It's Saturday. I'm driving today."

I stared at him, mouth open. _Damn! I thought he forgot!_

"Fine!" I said. "But I'm staying in shotgun. Miles can just sit his ass in the back."

"Deal."

I folded my arms as I walked around the front of the car to the passengers side. As I opened my door I saw Sam sitting inside, a smug smile on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face!" I snapped.

"I want you home at 11:00!" mom yelled. "_Both _of you!"

"11:00!" said dad.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely."

"Seatbelts on!"

"Roll over!" I yelled back. "Sit! Stay! Good children!"

Our parents rolled their eyes and I heard Sam chuckling. I grinned as I slumped into my seat. Sasm started the car, and in a big cloud of black smoke, we drove off into the sunset.

It took about 10 minutes to get to Miles' house. Now, Miles is as much a friend to me as he is to Sam, but sometimes he could be a bit…much. Like, when he got over to the car he looked me up and down, giving me a sly look. It took me flipping him off and him laughing for me to realize he was only fooling around. After a small, semi-argument, he agreed to sit in the back.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked Sam.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property," Sam replied.

"It's a public lake!" I cut in, my voice low and dumb-sounding. "'Cause, uh, if it's a public place, then, uh, we can walk right in without any, uh, issues!"

From the back, I could hear Miles laughing loudly. Sam, however, just glared at me.

"Shut it, Emma."

"I'm Sam, and I like stalking hot girls who have steroid-happy boyfriends!"

"Emma!"

"Oh, come on, Sam!" I said, my voice normal again. "You know it's the truth. If you had the choice between taking a million dollars or taking a big whiff from Mikaela's gym bag, you'd choose the gym bag!"

"That's not true!" Sam retorted, but his voice shook a little.

I smirked. A second later I clenched my hands into fists and pretended to hold a bag up to my face. I shook my head as I took a long, loud sniff from the invisible bag.

"ME GUSTA MIKAELA!"

At this, Miles burst into a fit of hilarious laughter. Sam glared at me, his face now completely red. Whether from anger, embarrassment, or both, I couldn't tell. Miles raised his fist up to me, and I smiled as I fist-bumped him. Sam grunted and turned around to look forward as he parked the car. A second later, he seemed to stiffen up.

"Oh, my God," he breathed. "Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, alright?"

My brows furrowed and I turned to look out of the window. Where there was Mikaela, there was also…

"Trent…" I groaned.

Yep, Trent. Mikaela's steroid-happy boyfriend. I can honestly say that I don't' like him, at all. He doesn't like me, either. The thing is, he doesn't like me simply because I'm not model-thin and beautiful like Mikaela. He wasn't too shy about mentioning this to my face, either.

"…You know what? I think I'm just gonna stay here for a bit."

Sam looked at me, then looked out were I had been looking. He seemed to get the message, because he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I can make sure he doesn't bug you."

I chuckled half-heartedly. "Thanks Sam, but I don't think you could stop him even if you tried. You're basically a toothpick compared to him," I patted his hand. "I'll be fine. If I feel like it, I'll meet up with you guys later."

Sam hesitated, then nodded. "You want me to leave the car on?"

"Yeah, I wanna listen to the radio."

After that, he and Miles got out of the car. As they walked away I thought I heard Sam ask Miles if he looked good, and I laughed.

"Well, bae, looks like it's just you and me," I said, patting the dashboard.

The car engine rumbled gently, and I smiled. A second later I heard a small whirl come from the radio, and the dial spun for a second.

"_**Ridin' in the drop top with the top down, saw you switchin' lanes, girl. Pull up to the red light, lookin' right, come here, let me get your name, girl. Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like, let me pick your brain, girl. And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame, girl…"**_

I clapped my hands and started rolling my shoulders around, slowly easing into the best dance I could do while sitting in a car.

"_**But let me show you 'round, let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun, girl. 'Cause we can do it fast, slow, whichever way you wanna run, girl. But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings, do it how want it done, girl. And who would've thought that you could be the one, 'cause I…"**_

Now dancing as crazy as I could, I opened my mouth and sung as well.

"_I can't wait to fall in love…with you. You can't wait to fall in love…with me. This just can't be summer love…you'll see. This just can't be summer love…"_

The music and my dancing went on and on until the song finally ended. When it did, I laughed as I clapped my hands happily.

"I have no idea what kind of kink your radio's got," I said. "But I hope it never goes away!"

The engine made a long _vroom _noise, causing the whole car to rumble. I blinked a couple of times. I raised my hand up and reached over to place it on the stirring wheel. I rubbed my thumb along it, and I could've sworn I felt it twitch.

"You're a strange car…"

"Hey, Emma!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone calling out to me from outside. I turned my head and let out an irritated groan. It was Trent. _Thanks a bunch, Sam._

"Nice car you and your brother got there," he called as he walked over. "Where did yah get it? The junk yard?"

I snarled. "No, we got it at the dealership. But, it's nice to know that you're too much of a dumbass to realize that."

Trent's smirk fell. "Real funny. Why are you even here? I had no idea they invited band geeks to people parties."

"Aww, thank you! We consider that a great compliment. I'm surprised you even know how to give those."

"You know, if you didn't act like such a bitch you might actually get some attention from people. Hell, maybe even a guy would be interested in you."

"If I felt like I needed a guy to have a good time, I'd be out looking for one. I sure as hell wouldn't be here looking at your dumb face."

"Yeah? Well, if you didn't look like a fat whore I might be willing to show you what a good time is, bitch."

Now that stumped me. It wasn't the sexual part that got to me, or the part where he called me a 'bitch.' It was the 'fat' part. See, I'm perfectly happy with the way I look. Honestly, I'd be okay if I was like this for the rest of my life. But, when people like Trent make fat jokes, and he does it to purposely hurt me, I need a minute to recover.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I growled at him. "But I'm in color guard. I don't play with balls in public."

With that, I turned around and folded my arms, not even bothering to look at Trent. He's probably man. Hopefully Mikaela will be able to hold his leash down.

A couple of seconds passed and I saw Miles launch himself through the back window into the backseat. I chuckled a bit. I glanced over and saw Sam leaning against the hood of the car, gazing off in front of him. I followed his gaze and saw, to my surprise, Mikaela strutting down the street, her perfect ass swaying around in her perfect jean-skirt. I glanced back up at Sam, and saw he was gazing at Mikaela like she was a goddess. _Oh, please…_ I thought irritably.

Suddenly the dial on the radio turned, and another song came on.

"_**Who's gonna drive yah home…tonight?"**_

"Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

I reared my head back to tell him to shut up, but Sam spoke first.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."

I whipped my head around to stare at him. "Excuse you?"

"Emma's right," said Miles. "She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike."

"She lives 10 miles away from here, this is my only chance," Sam turned to look at him. "You both gotta be understanding here, all right?"

I shook my head. "Sam…"

"Alright," said Miles. "Put her in the back with me. I'll be quiet."

"Did you just say put her in the back?" Sam quickly opened the drivers door and slipped in. "Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You gotta get out of my car right now."

"That's a party foul!" Miles retorted.

"What rules?"

"Bros before hoes!"

I cocked an eyebrow and turned to look back at him. Really? He was gonna call that old rule?

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car," Sam placed his hands together. "Okay?"

Miles sat there and stared at him in disbelief. "You can't do this to me!"

"You gotta get out of my car ri-"

"Jesus Christ, Sam! What's wrong with you?" I snapped at him. "You can't just kick him out, he's got no other ride!"

"Emma, listen," Sam continued as if I had said nothing. "I'm gonna need you to get in the back."

"Excuse you?!"

"You heard me. I need you in the back."

"Screw that! You promised me I could stay in shotgun!"

Sam groaned. "Emma, please, I don't have time for this! She's getting away!"

"Let her get away! Sam, she has a boyfriend. He's a complete pig, but he's still hers. She's off limits! Besides, she seems perfectly happy strutting down the street with her ass hanging out of that skir-"

"Damn it, Emma! Shut up!" Sam yelled.

I flinched, surprised by the noise. Sam never yelled at me.

"Can't you see how important this is to me right now? I finally have a chance at being with my lifelong crush! If I don't take this chance, I'll never get her. And I'll definitely never get her by putting her in the backseat. So, can you please stop acting like you know exactly what your talking about all the time and just go with me on this, because this is more important than _you_!"

Did you hear that? That was the sound of my heart shattering.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

I didn't mean to say that. I swear, I didn't mean to say any of that. Why did I say that? God, please tell me I didn't say that. But the look my poor sister was giving me told me that I did, in fact, say it.

"I-I didn't mean that," I stuttered quickly. "Emma, I swear to God, I didn't-"

"No!" Emma snapped, making me flinch. "I don't wanna hear it. You want Mikaela to have the front seat, fine! She can have it! In fact, she can have whatever seat she wants, because I'm leaving!"

"What?"

But she didn't answer. Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and swung the door open, jumping out in an instant. I tried to call after her, but she slammed the door in my face.

"I hope you and the girl who barley knows your name are very happy together, Samuel!"

I gasped. Emma never used my full name! Oh God, she's pissed! As I watched her start to walk away I heard the sound of another door slamming, and I turned around.

"Miles, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna call mom and have her pick me up," he said bluntly, and he glared at me. "I hope you had fun."

"Miles-"

"And hey, do me a favor. Shoot me a text when you learn to respect your big sister. Deal?"

I stared at him, unable to speak. Still glaring at me, Miles turned around and started walking away. I groaned irritably, rubbing my eyes. I had to make a choice and fast.

I glanced up in front of me through the windshield, and I could still see Mikaela's figure walking away. I could see her perfect curves all the way from here… I stared a little more. Now that I think about it, she is kind of strutting it over there. _Who struts down a street?_

I heard a whirl from the radio, and music started to play.

"_**You and I, must make a pact… We must bring, salvation back… Where there is love, I'll be there…"**_

I then glanced down at the driver's rearview mirror. I could see Emma's figure stomping away. I could see her blue and black flip-flops from here. I grinned. I remember the day we went out for those things. It was the day before her birthday and I hadn't been able to get her anything. I was upset that I hadn't gotten anything, and if felt bad about not mentioning it. So, I told Emma the truth…

"_**I'll reach out, my hand to you… I'll have faith, in all you do… Just call my name and, I'll be there…"**_

She wasn't upset with me, but happy that I told her the truth. So, we decided to go shopping for her, and I was going to pay. Like and early birthday present. We ended up going to this little shoe store at the mall. While all the other girls in the store were excited about getting brand new expensive heels, Emma was thrilled about getting that specific pair of flip-flops. She said that blue and black was one of her favorite color combos. I ended up buy those for her birthday.

"_**I'll be there to comfort you… Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you… I'll be there with love that's strong… I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on…**_

She was so happy with them. Happy because of me…

Now she was more angry with me now than I can ever remember.

"_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter… Togetherness, well that's all I'm after… Whenever you need me, I'll be there…"**_

I instantly put the car in drive and pressed on the gas. As soon as I did, I turned the car around and started heading in Emma's direction. As I drove I glanced up at my mirror, and I could see Mikaela still walking, her figure just barley the size of a dot in my mirror now. _Sorry, Mikaela,_ I thought to myself. _But I'm not loosing my sister because of a little crush._

Without any hesitation, I pressed down on the gas harder and I sped up. It took me only seconds to catch up to Emma. She had walked surprisingly quickly when she left. I drove fast until I was up next her, and slowed down to match her speed. I rolled down the window and leaned my head down.

"Emma, listen to me," I said quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _so _sorry! I swear, I didn't mean any of what I said. I was being stupid."

Emma gave a small 'humph,' but otherwise just ignored me and folded her arms.

"Nothing is more important than you, Emma," I continued. "You're my big sister- you're an _amazing _sister, and I love you. I never should've said those things, and I promise I never will ever again."

I saw her shoulders relax and most of the anger left her face.

"You're also smart!" I jeered. "And talented, and beautiful, and so freaking badass. I know I always say you over react whenever you say that, but now I see I was wrong. You're best sister anyone could have, and I feel that it should be a crime that you're not taller than me, even by a little bit."

I had no idea if this sucking up was going to help me one bit, but I had to do something. Did I over exaggerate a bit? Yes, but I still sort of meant it all. It must've worked, because I saw her mouth curl up in a small smile, and she glanced over at me.

"…She's not in the back, is she?"

I shook my head. "Not even in the car."

She finally stopped walking, and I put the brakes on. We sat there for a long moment, waiting for something.

"Do you wanna drive?" I asked her.

Her snapped up, a look of surprise on her face. Then, at long last, that face broke out into that wonderful smile my big sister always had.

"Hell yeah."

I smiled as I undid my seatbelt and slid over to the passenger seat. Emma opened the door and got into the drivers seat. We both put our seatbelts one and Emma restarted the car. She glanced over at me, smiled, and we headed back home.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. I'll try to get some more later, promise.**


End file.
